


Eat Me (Saruhiko Fushimi x Reader NSFW)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, K Project - Freeform, NSFW, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Once he reads your body language, it's all over for you...NSFW, cunnilingus, a ravenous Saruhiko





	Eat Me (Saruhiko Fushimi x Reader NSFW)

The night had ended as it normally had. You and your lover had finished a delicious meal (which you were really proud of), and he had picked the movie this time, which you both watched snuggled together on the couch. It was one of your favorites, and as you watched the movie and the makeout scene came upon you, you could feel yourself become more and more aroused, watching the lead actress get pressed against the wall by her handsome co-star. You stayed like that through the rest of the movie, and even through the cold shower you thought you needed.

When you came out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel, your lover had just pulled off his clothes, as he normally slept in just his underwear. The sight of his practically bare body sent off alarms in your brain, and you quickly turned away.

“S-Sorry!”

The megane looked at you confused; you had seen him this way before, so why were you apologizing for seeing him now? He chuckled a bit, brushing it off, and walked over to you, wrapping his arms around your towel-clad waist.

“What’s there to be sorry about? I always sleep like this, you know that.”

He placed a gentle kiss on the curve of your shoulder, causing you to tremble gently in response. He was always really keen when it came to your body language, so when he felt you tremble slightly in his arms, he knew that something was up. He smirked a little and continued to kiss along your shoulder, his arms wrapping tighter around your middle.

“Hmmm? Is something troubling my sweet little dove?~”

He ran one of his lean hands underneath your towel and felt your hot, smooth skin. He smiled a bit and brought his mouth to your ear, speaking in low tones.

“Could it be that you’re eager for me?~ You want me to touch you, don’t you?”

You could feel your face flush with heat at his smooth voice whispering in your ear, his words sending shots of endorphins through your body.

“S-Saruhiko...”

“I certainly can’t leave you like this~”

With fluid, swift movements, he pulled the towel from your nude body and laid you back on the bed. He leaned over your body, kissing down your neck, through the valley of your breasts, over your hips and down to your already moist womanhood, his hands running over your form all the while. He knelt down and spread your legs, despite your embarrassed pleas for him to stop. He knew that you didn’t mean them. The way your skin flushed each time he kissed your body and the way you arched your hips upward proved it, not to mention your slick sex that was in front of him.

With a soft hum, he leaned forward, dragging the tip of his tongue against your sensitive lips, his hands keeping your legs open with ease. He ran a hand over your skin to your cunt, parting your folds with his fingers as he licked up and down each side of you with the flat of his tongue. He refused to touch your sensitive clit, not just yet. He wanted you to earn that.

He teasingly pressed the tip of his tongue against your wet entrance, your hopes of him tongue fucking you growing. But he didn’t; he ran his tongue over your dripping pussy, lapping up your sweet nectar and allowing soft groans of enjoyment to escape his throat. Hearing your whines and gasps of pleasure made him shiver in the best way, and he decided that you had been such a patient girl.

“God, you taste so sweet. I could go on for hours~”

He licked up to your clit, wrapping his arms under and around your thighs to keep you held in place, and closed his lips around the small bud, sucking on it gently. Holy hell, did it feel good. Your hands flew to his hair, gripping it in fistfuls as he went about his work, making sure that you didn’t get a single chance to rest. He parted his lips and circled your clit with his tongue in fast, tight circles. When he felt that you had waited long enough, he licked back down your pussy, your juices collecting on his tongue, and pressed his tongue into your small wet hole.

It was torturous to you how slow he started off, pressing the pink muscle in and out, in and out at a slow pace. That didn’t last long, and he picked up his pace, moving his tongue deeper and faster into your greedy hole, hitting the sweet spot inside you with the tip of his muscle. He brought his hand around to rub your clit, up and down, in fast movements. The way you squirmed and gripped his hair like a lifeline was so utterly pleasing to him.

Your hips arched upward when you finally came undone. You cried out his name as you felt your orgasm hit you like a steam train, rendering you practically immobile. As you started to cool down from the high, Fushimi licked up every last drop of your juices as he could before looking up at you, your love nectar glistening a bit on his chin.

“Don’t get too comfortable. It’s time for round two~”


End file.
